In bed with the enemy
by Mrs Sanderson Mansnoozie
Summary: Blossom is sad, but feels better when Mojo 'comforts' her. They are both a bit tired of their usual lives, so they needs each other. sorry, bad at summary. One shot.


**I admit I'm a little bit nervous for publishing this fanfic, 'cause I've never found anything like this on Fanfiction. But if you don't like, do NOT read…it would only waste your time. But to all the Mojo/Blossom shippers out there; ENJOY! I hope you'll love it! :D**

**Blossom and Mojo belongs to McCracken :)**

**Warnings: Sexual themes….enough said.**

Blossom Utonium fell to the dirty, wet ground. She cried out. Silently. Her tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the fat raindrops that drummed angrily against her trembling body. She felt so weak and dead…emotionally destroyed. _Crushed_. But inside her chest, she could feel a fire beginning to grow. It wasn't love. It wasn't passion… but it was anger…deep fury. She could feel it in every fiber… deep, deep inside…it was reaching the very core.

"Why!...WHY?!" the desperate voice of the teenager powerpuff filled the thick air. A bird that was flying high above her head, stiffened in its movements, confused by the sudden outburst.

Blossom's head craned on her delicate neck, her big cherry blossom orbs looking up into the black, looming sky. It was tempting to fly away… high above Townsville… disappear into space. No one would hear the horrible, mental suffering of her screams. No one would see the brave, strong powerpuff leader cry like a baby… crawl up like a ball inside the deepest darkness where she was not bothered and where it is calm and peaceful from all the suffering and anger that was haunting her in Townsville. She could use a breather… she needed to get away…but she didn't want to move. She just wanted to lie there on the filthy ground, letting the rain soak every inch of her slender body.

Blossom lifted both knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, breathing in and out heavily.

She stiffened when she heard a noise not far away from her hiding place. She looked around, frightened that she would be seen, but yet curious to know who was out of bed at this late hour.

"Probably a criminal asshole," she cursed and looked away, uninterested. Blossom bit her lip and closed her eyes, but she just _had_ to peep when the noise slowly approached her alley. _Footsteps_.

"I wanna be alone," she whispered, too emotionally weak to speak up like she usually would do. But when she saw this…this black, threatening shadow, coming closer and closer, she stood up from the ground and moved away, but before she could think properly, her back was met with a cold brick wall. Dead end! She decided to leave the ground underneath her feet, fly higher and higher so that the shadow wouldn't find her… capture her. But it was something familiar about this person, wasn't it? Blossom gasped silently, but clenched her jaws together when their eyes finally met. She felt no fear at all.

"Mojo Jojo."

"Powerpuff girl Blossom? What are _you_ doing here? Why would you wanna be here, and not in your comfortable bed? And dressed like that?"

Mojo's narrowed eyes studied the sleeveless, short Cocktail dress, wrapped smoothly around her curves. Even though it was wet, dirty and – more or less – ruined, it wasn't hard to see what fashionable fabric it was made of. Organza. Satin. And the colors matched beautifully…black and Cherry pink.

"You stupid powerpuff! Someone dumped you, right? Hah! You thought you could live _happily_ _ever_ _after_ with that b…"

"Bite me!"

"What?" Mojo blinked, surprised now.

"Go to hell!" Blossom roared, quickly making her way towards the primate supervillain who dared to mock her. She hit him so hard that he fell to ground, his body bumping into a filthy group of trashcans. But instead of kicking and punching him, she grabbed his blue tunic and lifted him up to the level of her eyes. He yelped and pulled away, but she refused to let him go.

"It's your fault!" She said dangerously low.

"W-what? I didn't know about this, that your boy had left you here and…"

"Shut up! I'll tell you something, Mojo…and you're gonna listen to me! Or…or I swear I'll kill you!"

"All right, all right!" Mojo looked at her, confused about her behavior. Had she gone mad or something?

"Don't you ever fuck with me, Mojo! You know nothing! My _boy_, as you put it, didn't know I liked him! I wanted to… to tell him…to be with him! But how can I? I don't wanna get hurt again! I couldn't bring myself to love him like I loved y…I mean…err…ARGH, that's not the point anyway! The point is that you've turned me into something I am NOT! And it's because of your betrayal; how you tricked me and my sisters! You used me, you didn't care…And that was so fucking shitty of you! How _could_ you?! Tell me that, Mojo…how? Why?"

She finally let go of his tunic, and it was strange she hadn't made holes in it with her strong fingers. Blossom fell once again to the ground, her high-heeled Mary Jane shoes rubbing along the hard asphalt. Now as she had poured her anger and heartbreak over the monkey, she felt once again so weak and dead. She didn't want to stand up, but sit there on the ground with an arched neck.

She totally looked like a mess! Most of her beaded bobby pins that held her long, red hair in place, were not in her locks anymore, washed away by the harsh rainfall. But it was _one_ decorative bobby pin left, putting the hair half up in a sweet, simple hairstyle. Well, it _used _to be a sweet hairstyle…until it got soaked and frizzed up by the rain.

Mojo didn't move or speak, just raised his arms, about to put them on her shoulders, but he lowered them and sighed. "Well, _what_ do you want me to do about it?" He wanted to say something more, but when she leaned closer and pressed her forehead against his chest, he closed his mouth. Normally he would have pushed her away, but he simply just allowed her to cry into the crook of his neck. It was awkward and weird to have her this close…so intimate.

"I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you! It's your fault my love life sucks! I don't know how to trust a guy! And therefore he fell in love with another girl! I just found out…on the school ball. That goddamn…ugh! Why am I tellin' you this?! You don't care anyway, do you!?"

Blossom subbed so uncontrollably she didn't noticed how he carefully pulled her soaked frame closer, trying to wrap his purple cape around her shaking body.

"We're enemies, Blossom, I just can't be your friend, I…" he murmured hesitantly, trailing of.

"I said: DO you care?!" She asked harshly and grasped his arms, she couldn't resist the urge to hold him tightly. And she didn't care if she'd hurt him by doing so. It suited him right!

"I never did care, you foolish girl," he huffed, trying to sound rough, but he just couldn't obscure the softness in his voice. The pain and the sorrow. He sighed and shook his head. "But right now…everything feels different. I don't know what it is, Blossom. I can't put my finger on it. But you should stop subbing against my clothes! I didn't go out so that you would find me and treat me like a teddy bear! I, Mojo Jojo, will not…"

"Oh shut up, Mojo!" She cut him off and grabbed his face, startling him. "And _now_ you're _touching_ my face! Why are you touching my face? Can you please get off of me, so that your hands no longer will be on my f…. Mmmpfffphhhh!?" She was holding him. Refusing to do as he wished. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her small hands holding him in an unmoving, iron grip. He would never manage to escape her hands…_or_ her sweet lips… they were covering his mouth. Not lovingly. But angrily…nearly lustfully. It was a deep kiss of hate. And he realized he had no other choice but to let Blossom have her way with him.

He finally closed his eyes and pulled her even closer, returning the kiss so roughly and passionately that she groaned aloud against his green skin. He growled back, biting her lips with his pointy teeth. Soon the taste of blood roamed his tongue. He licked every last ruby droplet… so hungrily. And when he sensed her need of air, he didn't let go of her mouth, but continued kissing her lips until _he_ needed air.

They pulled apart and gasped in air shortly after. And it was then Mojo froze, his face no longer covered with flush. It was pale. He shook his head and looked at anything but the beautiful girl that held onto his body.

"I…I can't believe we just…" he shook his head again.

"…kissed?" Blossom whispered, finally managing to catch his eyes. "Look, I know we're enemies…we hate each other… but please, just let us face it, Mojo Jojo. There's more than just hate between us."

Mojo didn't answer, he just looked at her. Touched her hesitantly with shaking hands, but then turned around quickly, as if he'd burned his fingers by touching the wet skin on her cold face. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Mojo! And you will! I don't care what we're supposed to be! Arch enemies… heroine and a villain. I…I just don't care right now, ok?! Please, Mojo… please don't turn your back to me again. I don't wanna go home."

"Why?! What do you mean by saying that? Do you really want to…sleep at _my_ place?" Mojo stared into her sallow gray, heartbroken face, his gaze roving every inch of it. Those big, red-rimmed orbs that revealed she had been crying. The little perky nose. Those swollen, pink lips. She was charming and beautiful, even _he_ had to admit that.

Her face came closer before he got the time to answer her. He straightened up, and she was still on her knees, so she had to stretch upward to catch his lips. He stiffened against her body, but relaxed almost immediately. Another kiss, yes, but this time much gentler and nicer. He was completely sold.

"Uhm Okay, Blossom, y-you may come sleep at m-m-my place." He blushed in embarrassment, angry on himself for babbling like an idiot.

Blossom simply thanked the monkey, grabbed him and flew off into the air. They rain was calming down, but the weather was still pretty gloomy and damp. But none of them noticed this.

When they finally arrived at Mojo's place, at the top of the volcano, they quickly made their way inside. He was silent, but when he did speak, he talked only to himself. He fought against a silent, mental battle he desperately wanted to win, so it seemed like.

"Look, I know this is weird for you… I guess you rather would see me dead right now, but please… let us pretend we're not who we are. I don't need an enemy right now."

"Then why don't you fly back home to your family?!" Mojo didn't understand this girl.

"My sisters know me. They will see if something's wrong, and they will not stop asking questions until I tell them everything. And I don't wanna talk about what I've just said to you, not again. Frankly, I don't wanna talk at all…" She trailed of, and Mojo swore he could see a passionate, loving glint in her eyes. He gulped. Nervous again. _Curses_. It was annoying how easily she managed to set him on fire! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"I just have one last question," he whispered and reddened like a tomato. Blossom gazed down at him, smoothly wrapping her arms around the blushing, nervous monkey. "Mmmmh?"

"W-why do you want to…you know, be with me? You like another guy, do you not? So why do you want _this_? I betrayed you. I _crushed_ you. We've always hated each other."

"Not always. I loved you once. I thought our friendship was special, but I was so young and naïve. A kindergartner. How was I supposed to know that you used me… _and_ my sisters? Well, I don't have the answer…and I feel so confused 'bout my emotions right now, but I know _one_ thing. I don't hate you entirely. There's something about you that makes me wanna be with you. I've always felt it. And I _hate_ you for it, 'cause that's one of the reasons as to why I don't want to meet other guys."

"So it wasn't only because you didn't dare to trust them?" Mojo couldn't believe the feelings that roamed his stomach and chest. He didn't understand how she managed to make him feel it this way. He wanted to hate her! To destroy her! Right? Maybe not so much anymore…

"Mojo, I said I didn't want to talk anymore!"

"Then what do you want to do?" Mojo crossed his arms, waiting for a proper answer. But she said nothing. Instead she began peeling off the filthy Cocktail dress. He gaped in surprise and turned around.

"Blossom! You didn't have to do it _in_ _front_ of me, you can change elsewhere, or you could just…"

"You know exactly what I'm doing. You're not stupid, Mojo…_Mojo_." _Oh_ _her_ _voice_, he had never heard it so soft before. The way she said his name made him shiver.

He slowly, hesitantly turned around, touched Blossom's milky white neck for a split-second, not daring to grab her, take hold on to her body. But it wasn't easy for a nervous monkey to stand so close to an undressed, young lady. She was taller than him, and he reached up to just above her supple, soft breasts. _Oh sweet lord…!_

And when she bent down to get in same level as Mojo, he was actually eager for their lips to make contact again. And they did. It was a deep kiss, starting out gently, but lust and passion put an end to that. And when all of her emotions spilled out into the kisses, it got a bit rough. She clung to him and pressed her chest to his, her arms holding him close. Her splendid mouth left him short of breath. It was amazing!

She kept a tight grip on him, and it was a little bit painful, but it gave him pleasure as well. _Lots_ of it. And when he licked her lips, asking permission for entrance, she eagerly opened her mouth and allowed him to explore. She tasted of cherry. But it tasted even better when their tongues made contact. Dueled frantically.

"Ohhh mmh Bloosom… I…I," he mumbled between the wet, hot kisses. Blossom pulled in his clothes. "Yes?" She planted small kisses along his jawline, pleasuring him even more.

"We…oh aaahh… w-we don't have to stand here." He blushed when she began kissing and nibbling across his half visible chest. His clothes were being slowly but surely taken off.

"I-I have a bed." _Oh god, why did I say that? I'm SO feeling like a silly, giddy school boy right now!_

"Great," she replied and nodded. _Yes, I'd like to come with you to your bedroom. _And so she followed him to his room, smiling foolishly to herself. She would show him how to make strong, mad heroine/villain love!

They lied down on his bed, Blossom still naked, and Mojo half naked. She helped him drag down the blue tunic, and the cape followed with it. The skin on his chest had the same color as his face… pear green, nearly. And his chest…oh it was quite muscular, and his shoulders were broad and strong – ( . ) – her hands slide down his torso, her fingers getting really hot. _He_ was hot! And finally, now he dared touching Blossom as well, his hands seeking her breasts, earning soft moans from the powerpuff girl.

"Oh Mojo," she whimpered. Encouraged by her pleasure, he began massaging her breasts all the while kissing her neck. He nibbled his way down to her chest and captured the cherry-like nipple with his mouth, suckling and gently biting it. Soft moans escaped her mouth. Her strong hands was smoothly stroking his shoulders and back in return, silently begging him to continue.

Mojo kissed and licked the other nipple as well, and it wasn't really easy for him to stop, 'cause he enjoyed it too. But Blossom pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hungrily, her tongue rubbing against his. "I need you so much right now," she whispered softly into his ear and pressed her body against his.

"O-okay," he stuttered, kicked off his boots and removed his gloves, knowing very well what she wanted him to do. Blossom opened his belt slowly….seductively. And they were both completely nude, but they did not stop to look at each other like an artist who admires a painting. Mojo admired each and every limp and part of Blossom though, when he dared to let his eyes wander. "You look wonderful," he couldn't help but whisper passionately, earning a blushingly grin from the powerpuff.

"You too."

Mojo blushed, but he said nothing. Instead he pulled her in for another kiss. They made out slowly, their limps entangled. He shuddered in pleasure when she began rubbing her soft thigh between his legs, making him groan against her delicious lips. And when she pulled away, he wanted to moan in disappointed at the loss of her body, but when she lied down and winked suggestively, he was on top of her before he could think it through.

"A-are you s-sure about this, Blossom? Wouldn't it be wrong of us…? I mean, we…we are not even same species."

"Yes, but only in appearance. I'm not a human. You are mutated. And we're made of the same chemical, well… it only _affected_ you, but chemical x _is_ a big part of both of us."

"It is," Mojo murmured and nodded slowly, thoughtful now. She urged Mojo ahead with a gentle nudge of the arms, smiling seductively. He did everything in a slow speed; touching her red hair. Kissing his way down her stomach. Spreading her legs.

Irritated by how slow he was, Blossom helped him on the way and yelped when he finally found his way in, her eyes all aglow and her pink lips parted. "Ooh nnh Mojo…don't stop!" But he didn't stop, he did entirely as she wished, moving in and out. It started out hesitantly and slow, but quicker and quicker as lust and passion filled every fiber of his being.

"Come on! Harder!" She encouraged, throwing back her head. Sweet, soft groans came out of her half open mouth – music to his ears.

"I know you can better than this, Mojo! HARDER!"

"All right! That's it!" _I'll show her harder! _Mojo grabbed her thighs and moved his hips harshly, enflaming all the hidden places inside her center. She whimpered and mewed, making high-pitched noises, like a hungry cat. He wasn't sure it was out of pain or pleasure, but he didn't care. She wanted it this way. Rough. So he would not be gentle. He leaned closer to her shaking, hot body and let out a long moan. "You satisfied now?"

"Aha." She was almost there, and in an attempt to get her release, she pushed him back and started rocking her hips. She held onto his shoulders. He twisted a little in her firm grip, but moaned out load when she moved faster up and down. Pain and pleasure. It made his eyes roll back into his head.

Mojo stroked her neck, her breasts and her thighs, enjoying every bits of the young powerpuff. He opened his mouth, letting out harsh-sounding, guttural noises. Blossom looked deep into his eyes as she moved wildly on top of him, happy to see have his usually haughty, stern face was colored with ecstasy and enjoyment.

Clutching at her arms, he started moving his hips as well, meeting her thrusts. Blossom threw back her head, smiling to herself. They both wanted to take charge in bed, so they both rocked hips and gave thrusts at the same time, moving so wildly that creaking-sounds escaped from the wood underneath the madras.

"Oh uhh…ahhh I-I'm gonna…AAAH BLOSSOM I LOVE YOU!" Mojo screamed and wrapped his arms around her waist for support all the while emptying fluid, panting and growling softly. Blossom came shortly after and dropped to the pillows, squealing his name. "Oh Mojo…MOJO!"

Mojo rolled over and faced her, breathing out tremblingly. The parts of his body that wasn't covered with black fur, was covered with deep red flush. His eyes darted from her satisfied face to her soft breasts. They looked so nice in the soft, dim light.

"Oh Mojo…" Blossom moved closer to nuzzle into his neck all the while running her warm fingertips through his fur and across his chest. "Thank you." Her breathy voice was barely audible. He met her eyes, smiling unsurely when she grasped his arms.

"You're all right?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit confused…you said you loved me during the climax." Blossom looked questioningly into his now shocked face. "Oh…well, I…errr…"

Blossom only smiled in return, gently squeezing his arms. "You don't have to give an explanation. I'm just glad I found out that your feelings for me aren't just about hate. That means a lot right now. I need you to be my friend, not just my enemy. Don't you feel it the same way, Mojo? Are you not tired of trying to take over Townsville all the time? It's been so many years…"

Mojo was silent. He looked up into the roof thoughtfully, biting his lip. But after thinking each of her words through, he nodded hesitantly. "You're right, Blossom…I do agree. And I…I really liked this, being with you. I suppose I needed it too. But I'm still confused. Why should I, Mojo Jojo, wish to be with you…like this?"

"You needed it," she replied, matter of factly. And Mojo nodded his head at that. He looked at her again and smiled warmly when he saw how she blinked and yawned.

"Sleepy?

"Mmmhmm." She closed her eyes and let go of his arm, but it was so comfortable to nuzzle into his soft, warm fur that she didn't want to turn around. Mojo, in return, rubbed her hair gently with his nose and mouth, allowing her to relax against him. "Good night, Blossom."

"Good night, sweetie."

Seconds later, she fell asleep with his arms around her naked frame, and then Mojo, with a small smile on his mouth, followed her to dreamland. Blossom's depression vanished slowly as she slept, the pain in her chest easing. There was _some_ good in him after all…

The next morning, when Blossom awoke, it was to find the one side of the bed empty. "Mojo," she murmured softly as she remembered everything from last night, blushing madly. They had slept together, she and _Mojo_! Driven by lust, she had rocked her hips like a crazy rumba dancer and French kissed him so hard. Well, he had kissed _her_ too…and moved in and out of her… _Don't think about it, Blossom, _she told herself. She didn't regret it, she just felt a bit embarrassed.

"Good morning. I see you're finally awake." Mojo leaning against the door, smirking. Blossom grabbed the sheets to cover her almost visible breasts when she realized he was there.

"Err… good morning." She muttered, angry on herself for blushing like a silly fourteen year old.

"Breakfast's ready," Mojo told her and nodded towards his kitchen. "Just get dressed. Here's your dress. I'm afraid I do not have something that you can borrow, except for this." He tossed the filthy dress and a robe towards her.

"Thank you, Mojo, I'll immediately get dr…hey, what's this?" She looked at the dress, puzzled. "Wasn't it dirtier? Have you…?"

"I washed off some of the worst stains, that's all. It didn't take long," he answered quickly, apparently feeling embarrassed for showing such a nice side of him. Something inside Blossom melted. "Aww thank you, Mojo."

Shortly after, they sat down by the kitchen table and began eating toast, eggs and bacon. Mojo's favorite breakfast.

The robe that Blossom burrowed felt warm against her back, and she enjoyed sharing this tasty food with her enemy – lover?

When they were finished eating, Blossom decided to fly home. "They are probably worried," she told him, feeling guilty. Mojo understood this and nodded. "Of course…Blossom."

Blossom gave back his robe, smiling unsurely. "Thank you, Mojo…um… for everything." She felt how the flush rose to her cheeks, amusing the monkey. "No, Blossom… thank _you_."

"Um… so… I'll see ya later then?" Blossom looked into his eyes and smiled when he nodded. "And I hope you'll behave this week, 'cause I really don't wanna beat you up after this night with you." _Oh dear lord, please help me stop blushing! _

"I'll try."

"Great! So…um, good bye then." She waved awkwardly. But before she could fly towards his door, he grabbed her hand. "Yes?" She looked down at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Er I was wondering… are you busy Saturday night?"

"Tomorrow? No…" Blossom replied.

"So…um, how's about a date? Dinner with me?" He looked nervously into her eyes, smiling foolishly.

"I'd love to! So, eight o'clock?"

"Perfect," Mojo answered and smiled, for once, happily. Blossom bent down and kissed his cheek, heating up his face. "See you tomorrow then!"

**Heheh…I'm sure there must be **_**someone**_** who've wanted to read something like this, eh? So… you're welcome ;)**


End file.
